Soulmate
by Kenzeira
Summary: "Aku mau cari pacar, yang punya tetek." MatsuHana untuk #MakkiMarvelousDay.


Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate. No profit gained from this fanwork. #MakkiMarvelousDay.

* * *

 **SOULMATE**

* * *

Hanamaki tidak begitu ingat sejak kapan semua ini bermula.

Apakah ketika ia sengaja menepuk bokong Matsukawa ketika mereka tengah mengganti seragam di loker? Agaknya pembalasan dendam semacam itu terlalu panjang dan sangat terencana (sebab, sekarang ini bokongnya lah yang menjadi korban—ditepuk-tepuk, serta ya sejenis kemesuman lain).

Atau justru ketika Hanamaki duduk berselonjor kaki di gimnasium, menikmati susu kotak seraya mengeluh soal statusnya sebagai jomblo dari lahir, lalu Matsukawa menawarkan diri? Ya sudah, begini saja, Makki, kau pura-pura jadi pacarku. Terngiang juga kalimat itu, yang diucapkan dengan amat datar. Lelucon yang bagus, pikirnya. Tapi lelucon itu terlalu bagus karena masih berlanjut sampai hari ini—di tahun terakhir kuliah mereka.

Nyaris lima tahun.

Hanamaki terbangun dengan kepala berdenyut sisa mabuk semalam. Tangan Matsukawa melingkari perutnya. Uh. Ia melangkah gontai ke arah wastafel; membasuh muka, menggosok gigi, mencukur rambut yang mulai muncul di dagu. Ia merasa sangat tampan hari ini meski lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya sedikit mengganggu.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Matsukawa menguap di ambang pintu kamar mandi, lalu masuk dan memeluk Hanamaki. "Issei, kau bau."

Kecebong hanyut malah mencium bibirnya paksa. Lantas tertawa.

"Sial," geramnya sebelum mengambil sikat gigi dan menggosoknya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Kau agak menyebalkan hari ini, Takahiro."

"Aku menyebalkan setiap hari." Hanamaki melangkah keluar, membanting pintu kamar mandi, membuat alis Matsukawa naik separuh. Benar juga. Ia memang agak menyebalkan—sejak kemarin, lebih tepatnya.

Ia benci mengakui ini, tapi, ya, mau bagaimana lagi, ia memang sepertinya butuh kepastian (terima kasih atas saran tidak penting darimu, Oikawa). Kepastian yang seperti apa, ia sendiri pun bingung. Selama ini kehidupannya bersama Matsukawa pasti-pasti saja. Tinggal bersama sejak memulai kuliah, ceklis. Membagi rata biaya sewa, ceklis. Mengatur jadwal untuk bertemu setidaknya empat kali dalam seminggu (bertemu yang benar-benar bertemu; menghabiskan waktu berdua di saat tidak sibuk dengan urusan kuliah dan kerja sampingan), ceklis. Mengatur pula jadwal main ranjang, ceklis.

Semuanya serba pasti. Yang tidak pasti adalah; mereka ini apa? Sahabat bukan, teman bukan, pacar juga bukan. Friend with benefits rasanya terdengar kejam, ia tidak suka. Pacar bohongan, mungkin. Bisa jadi. Pacar bohongan yang berlangsung sampai lima tahun ke depan. Tapi Matsukawa bilang, mereka adalah teman. Tidak heran Hanamaki jadi menyebalkan.

 _"Issei, bagimu aku ini siapa?"_

 _"Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Tentu saja kau temanku."_

Maka, Hanamaki memutuskan untuk mabuk seorang diri di dalam apartemen mereka ketika Matsukawa masih sibuk dengan kerja sampingannya. Ketika jin botol itu pulang, langsung saja Hanamaki diserang habis-habisan. Dari atas sampai ke bawah, dilucuti semua. Hingga mukanya semerona warna rambutnya. Jin botol bangsat. Meski begitu, ia tetap menikmati permainan panas mereka dengan penuh suka cita (tidak lupa menancapkan cakarnya dengan sengaja hehehe rasakan kau dasar alis mesum).

Matsukawa keluar seraya menggosok rambut dengan handuk ketika Hanamaki menikmati sarapannya sambil menonton televisi. "Tidak ada kelas?"

"Nanti siang."

"Tidak ada sarapan untukku?"

"Bikin sendiri."

"Takahiro…"

"Aku bukan pembantumu."

"Oke, oke. Aku menyerah." Matsukawa malah duduk di sampingnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan dengan Oikawa."

"Huh, Oikawa?"

"Aku punya firasat ini ada hubungannya dengan dia."

Hanamaki mengunyah. Matsukawa ingin mengunyah Hanamaki. "Hanya sedikit kesal terhadap sesuatu," jawabnya, tidak yakin.

"Dan kau melampiaskannya padaku?"

Hanamaki mengangguk. "Yup. Karena kau sumbernya."

"Hah."

"Sepertinya aku mau cari pacar."

"Takahiro, apa maksudmu."

"Kau tahu persis apa maksudku. Aku mau cari pacar, yang punya tetek."

Matsukawa meneguk ludah. "Kau … serius?"

"Seratus persen."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau bukan pacarku. Kau bilang aku cuma temanmu. Aku malas jadi jomblo seumur hidup."

Sepertinya Matsukawa mulai paham ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka serta alasan di balik sikap menyebalkan Hanamaki.

"Issei, jangan tersenyum mengerikan begitu."

"Hmmm sekarang aku paham."

"Paham apanya?"

Bibir Hanamaki dicium. "Baka. Kupikir apa, ternyata masalahnya sesepele ini. Dengar, Takahiro, kau pikir buat apa aku tinggal bersamamu, mengatur semua hal—bahkan sampai urusan ranjang, meski kemarin kita melanggarnya, sih—kalau bukan karena aku teman hidupmu? Kita sudah lama sepakat soal ini."

"H-Hah?! Aku tidak ingat pernah menyepakati hal ini."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau melupakannya…"

Hanamaki bingung.

Matsukawa manyun. "Ah, sudahlah. Begini saja, intinya kau ini temanku. Teman sehidup semati. Kita bersama-sama mengurus kebutuhan penis kita, kebutuhan kita berdua, apa pun itu. Kau pikir enak membayangkan aku bersetubuh dengan perempuan?"

Hanamaki membayangkannya. Ia mau muntah. "Mustahil."

"Nah, kan. Kau tidak rela kalau aku tidur dengan orang lain selain dirimu."

"Mustahil ada perempuan yang mau tidur denganmu!"

"HAH."

Hanamaki berapi-api. "Biar aku jabarkan; ketekmu bau, teknikmu begitu-begitu saja—dasar tidak kreatif! Mukamu juga pas-pasan. Alismu aneh. Dan … dan penismu terlalu besar! Mana ada perempuan yang sudi vaginanya terluka demi penis bodohmu itu!"

Alis aneh Matsukawa berkedut. "Tapi kau sudi."

"Aku bukan perempuan, oke."

"Ya, tapi kau sudi. Kenapa?"

Hanamaki berpikir. "Karena … kau temanku?"

"Hanya teman?"

Skakmat.

Matsukawa melipat tangan di depan dada. "Kau tahu kita lebih dari itu—semua orang tahu. Kita tinggal bersama, kita berbagi sperma, kita berbagi ciuman pula. Apa lagi? Dan kau mempermasalahkan status kita. Rasanya aku perlu meninju muka Oikawa."

Hanamaki tertawa. "Tinju saja mukaku."

"Daripada meninju mukamu, lebih baik aku menciuminya."

Piring plastik bekas sarapan melayang tepat ke muka Matsukawa. "Dasar mesum."

"Hei, Takahiro, soal teknik, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba hal baru nanti malam?"[]

* * *

12:08 am – January 23, 2019


End file.
